Hands Across Ed
"Hands Across Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds start a telethon the raise money for Ed's fake eyebrow operation. Plot Double D's industrial-size electro magnet fails to come up with any cash although there's no denying that its powers of attraction are strong. Unfortunately for the Eds though, what it seems best at attracting is Kevin and Rolf's wraith. After yet another narrow escape the sight of Ed parading star-like in a top hat strikes Eddy with a brainwave - why don't the Eds have their own TV show? So the Eds roll out the red carpet and together with some very dodgy cardboard cameras, manage to succeed in fooling all but Kevin into trying out for their big show. Eddy's method of auditioning is highly selective - tuba blowing Nazz makes him go all mushy so she's in while Rolf's out for merely mentioning the word "dance". Plank tells jokes only he and Ed can get so he's a non-starter and Jimmy is in mainly to spite Sarah, while Sarah being Sarah and Eddy being Eddy means she gets the gleeful push. Being Eddy's Telethon show naturally means there's money involved somewhere and the audience is soon having its heart-strings twanged by his sad tale of how all this selfless effort is to raise money for Ed's eyebrow operation but as the shambolic show progresses and the pledge lines remain obstinately silent the audience becomes anything but charitable and eventually leaves to do a show of its own. Quotes *'Ed': "Ha ha ha. I can tie my shoes, Eddy." Eddy: "Like the knot in your head, Ed?" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds fall out of the tree "Rolf is not amused you - how do you say… ducks?" Kevin: "Dorks." Rolf: "Yes, that is what I said." Kevin: "No. You said-" Rolf: interrupting "Ducks. See? Ducks." ---- *'Edd': from Nazz's tuba blast "Nazz singlehandedly annihilated all that is music." ---- *'Rolf': "I will be performing my country's traditional dance of the hairless otter." Eddy: "Cut! There's no budget for subtitles." ---- *'Eddy': "A phone call should come up any time." Kevin: "Like my lunch!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy "Oooh, welcome to the dork telethon. I'm your twerp host Eddy, won't you please help my poor and hairy friend?" Rolf: "Ya, please help me for my eyebrow is growing like a garden weed." his own eyebrow to resemble like Ed's ---- *'Jimmy': "Run away rug!" Sarah: "Look out!" ---- *'Ed': "I got corn stuck in my teeth." Trivia *Here are the talents that the kids auditioned for: **'Plank': Telling jokes **'Rolf': The re-enactment of the dance of the hairless otter **'Nazz': Tuba playing **'Jimmy and Sarah': Banjo and dancing *The red carpet on which Edd interviews Eddy disappears between shots. *This marks the second (and last) time Eddy came close to cussing. The first time was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot." *Rolf says that his audition is a "The traditional dance of the hairless otter," Eddy tells him "Cut! There's no budget for subtitles!" This is a gag (and a fourth wall break) referring to the fact no one knows what Rolf says in his native language. *The episode is a parody (and named after) Hands Across America. *In this episode, Rolf somehow can stretch his eyebrow to look like Ed's Video This clip was provided by Daath9 on youtube. DiZXXKRjPcU Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks